


209

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: 20 years old with his baby (9 years old xion)very story , just a little episode
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 8





	209

if  
20 years old Leedo x 9 years old Xion

Xion: " what is wedding ring?"

Leedo: "it is a pair of rings which mean the couple got married and they need to live together"

Xion:"Oh can Xion wear the ring？"

Leedo:"Yeah if you married.But how about the other ring . Who do you want to give ？"

Xion:"Leedo Hyung！"

Leedo:"Why？"

Xion:"Because we will live together forever！！"

Ravn:"…"  
Seoho:"…"


End file.
